


Someone Said Birthday (Kiss)

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fame, Fan AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Mickey in glasses, Rockstar AU, Rockstar!Ian, Starstruck!Mickey, cuties ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: Ian kisses his fans on the mouth sometimes - it's just always been something he's been alright with doing if they want it. But from the moment that his lips press against Mickey's - he's stuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of typos, because I didn't spend any time on this, I just kind of wrote it.

Mickey had his hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket while he walked out of the arena, looking down onto the ground; the darkness had since long fallen by now, they had been inside for a long ass time. In fact, he would probably be in bed a lot later than he usually was - which said a lot, seeing as he usually wasn’t asleep until one or two am anyway.

 

But damn, it had been worth it. His teeth scratched the inside of his bottom lip slightly, fighting a smile as he thought back on the night - it had truly been one that he would remember for a long time.

 

Mandy’s boots scratched the pavement beside his own; his sister did know him all too well. Even though he had never said anything about it, even though he would never have - she had known. And for his eighteenth birthday, she had - somehow, in some way - gathered up enough money to bring him to one of Ian Gallagher’s concerts. How she had pulled it off, he didn’t know, and he doubted that he wanted to.

 

But either way, he appreciated it, he did. They weren’t really the kinds of siblings to tell each other than stuff, but she probably knew that, too. Mickey had been a huge fan of the guy for years, ever since he was fifteen, actually. Had always thought he was cool and talented - not to mention hot as fuck, but the other things mattered just as much. It was like his music always made Mickey feel better through all of the shit he and his siblings had been forced to put up with through the years.

 

“Mick, where are you going?” Mickey looked up, seeing that he and Mandy were standing on opposite sides of the main doors, heading in different directions.

 

“Car” He stated confused, and Mandy shook her head, nodding backwards.

 

“He’s coming out the back later, if we head around we might be able to catch him” Mickey frowned. Like…

 

“Like meet him and shit?” Mickey wasn't sure why the thought made him all weird inside - it had been weird and amazing enough to be in the same arena as the guy, watching him run around the stage shirtless, yelling into the mic. Knowing that he wasn’t on a screen or on some old poster - but there. The thought of being even closer than that, maybe even able to say a word or two to him - it felt fucked up. In a strange or weird way, but a good one.

 

So Mickey shrugged, shaking it off, and they walked around the building, joining the other fifty or hundred fans or so that stood outside of the backdoor waiting for him. They had a rope and shit, too - probably only because the guards knew they wouldn’t be able to stop the fans from parking themselves here even if they wanted to, so they just took whatever precautions that they were able to.

 

Mickey and Mandy found a spot where they stood right behind the rope at the edge of it, a guard close by. Mickey wasn’t sure if it was a really good spot or a bad one if they wanted to see Ian, but either way, he kept his mouth shut and pushed his glasses further up his nose, hoping.

 

It didn’t take more than ten minutes or so before the rest of the fans begun screaming, the door opening up. Mickey looked up, breath catching in his throat; Ian fucking Gallagher was a mere few feet away from him - sure, he had watched him perform, but that had been on a large screen for the most part, they hadn’t been all that close. And now he was right next to Mickey - well, as ‘right next to’ as he would ever get probably. Close enough that he could almost make out the individual red hairs on top of his head that Mickey had thought about running his fingers through a lot more than he would ever, ever admit out loud.

 

Since Mickey and Mandy were at the edge of it all, it took another few minutes before Ian moved in their direction. He took his time with the rest of the fans, posing for selfies and talking to them, signing shit - Mickey did his best not to be jealous at the ones than managed to get hugs - tons of people were screaming for his attention, so not everybody caught it of course.

 

Mickey’s stomach was even rumbling, nervous to see if he would manage to say a single word to him whenever he got close enough. Mickey would never be the kind of person to scream, and even if he really wanted to have an autograph or even a picture with him, he never would be.

 

Mandy on the other hand - he realized;

 

“Ian! Ian! Ian, please come over here!” Her voice grew loud in her brother’s ear when the singer begun moving a little bit closer to them both, close enough that he would have somewhat of a chance of hearing her at all. Mickey his the inside of his cheek, refusing to hope too much - lots and lots of people were screaming just as she was, and he couldn’t make them out. “Ian!” Mandy yelled again, and Ian moved closer, talking to another fan. “Ian, it’s my brother’s birthday!”

 

Mickey turned his head to look at her, frowning. She just shrugged - it was a true statement, of course - Mickey was turning eighteen today. Or yesterday technically, since it was past midnight at this point, but whatever. He just wasn’t sure why he didn’t like her using it to catch Ian’s attention - maybe because it gave him a good chance of indeed noticing them in the crowd, and if Ian would at some point be standing in front of Mickey, Mickey would be frozen, he knew he would. After how long he had been a fan of the guy, like fuck.

 

“Ian!” Mandy yelled again, trying desperately to grab his attention while he moved closer and closer like a snail, stopping by a fan, and then another one. “Ian, it’s my brother’s birthday!”

 

“Did someone say birthday?” Mickey did his best not to swallow his fucking tongue when Ian looked out over the crowd, grinning as he paused from signing the phone-case he had been handed the second before, trying to figure out who had said ‘birthday’.

 

“Over here!” Mandy yelled, waving. Ian looked right at her for a short moment, grinning and nodding. Then he finished signing a couple of things before walking right over to them.

 

“It’s your birthday?” Ian asked Mandy with that large smile on his face. Mickey thought that he was choking - maybe even dying. Because here he fucking was, inches away from himself. Ian Gallagher. Talking to his sister, that red hair and those freckles - this fucking human being - close enough for him to reach out and touch. Not that he did, of course.

 

“No, my brother’s. He’s eighteen now” Mandy said with a smile on her face, nodding towards Mickey. Ian turned his head, and when his eyes connected with Mickey’s, Mickey was legitimately worried that he would pass out - only for a short second, though. Then he found himself pushing his glasses further up his nose - he knew it was the nerdiest thing he could possibly do, but it was a nervous habit, he couldn’t fucking help it.

 

“That’s sweet, so you liked the show?”

 

“Yeah, man. It was awesome” Mickey nodded - fuck. He was doing this, he was doing it. He was saying words to Ian Gallagher.

 

“You know, he’s never kissed anyone”

 

“Mandy, what the fuck!?” Mickey immediately cursed at the words than had just come out of his sister’s mouth. He turned to her, staring her down - what the fuck. What the actual fuck. First of all, how did she know? Second, why would she embarrass him like this in front of Ian? His night was officially ruined.

 

“Would you give him his first kiss?” Mandy asked Ian, completely ignoring her brother’s protest. Mickey swallowed, shaking his head slightly and pushing his glasses further up his nose, not sure if he should look up from the ground or not - no fucking doubt that Ian thought he was a freak now. Sure, Mickey knew Ian occasionally would give his fans a peck on the lips when they asked for it, but it was always girls, and it was certainly not all the time. This was fucked up. But then;

 

“Yeah, sure” Mickey frowned, looking up into the green eyes that were staring back at him. “I mean - if you want me to” Mickey’s mouth, lips and throat all dried out at the same time - a kiss? A kiss from Ian, even if it was in a situation like this and it would never mean anything - just, fuck. Fuck yes. But all he could possibly bring himself to do was nod, assuring the singer that he did.

 

Ian grinned at him, and before Mickey could really completely comprehend the following events, he had cupped his face, thumbs resting on his chin as he went in, pressing their lips together. No tongue, of course - he never did that with fans. But he did add pressure, causing the kiss to feel deep anyway.

 

Mickey’s dry lips were smashed against Ian’s smooth ones, his bottom one slipped in between the singer’s; he could feel a small amount of his wet saliva warming the skin up. His eyes were closed, of course, enjoying this moment, drinking it in.

 

Then it was over, just about as quickly as it had begun, and their eyes both opened again, connecting. Mickey wasn’t sure if he should say anything - ‘thank you’? Even if he should have, he wouldn’t have been able to, he knew that. His throat was too thick and dry, mind blown. Fucking Ian Gallagher had kissed him. No, it hadn’t been an ‘I like you’ kind of kiss - because yeah, right; like that would ever happen. It was been a fan kiss, but it had still been a kiss - Ian’s lips had been pressed to Mickey’s, and Mickey wasn’t sure how to wrap his mind around it.

 

Ian’s hands were still resting on his face, and before he could think further, he had pressed one more quick kiss to his mouth before disappearing away again.

 

  
***

 

  
Even as Mickey and Mandy walked to the car later, he couldn’t quite shake it off. Mandy teased him about it, of course, but he shut it out, choosing not to fight back beyond the occasional ‘shut the fuck up.’

 

“Hey!” Mickey frowned at the voice, continuing to walk towards the car, figuring that it wasn’t for him. Mandy wasn’t paying attention, she was looking at her phone, a few steps ahead. But then, there it was again. “Hey! Could you guys hold up?”

 

That’s when Mickey and Mandy both realized the person was talking to them, and they turned around, Mandy with her hand on the handle of the car-door, watching an out of breath Ian Gallagher head for her brother, her eyebrows knitted, mouth smiling.

 

Mickey wasn’t sure what to say - what had gone down a few minutes ago was the highest point in his year - life, maybe - so why was the guy chasing after them now? And still, he was starstrucked, so he couldn’t speak. All he could do was push his glasses further up his nose and swallow, doing his best to get rid of his dry throat while playing it cool - or doing his best to do so.

 

Ian walked up to him, breathing audible. As if he had been running - which he probably had, because this parking lot was quite a bit away from the arena. Not too far, but certainly a five minute walk, so if Ian had wanted to catch them before leaving, he would have had to run.

 

“What?” Fuck, Mickey’s voice sounded rough and cracking. He hated himself at the moment, but those green eyes, and the memory of that kiss, it was just all too surreal.

 

“I um…” Ian said, a chuckle blending with the words as he looked at him. “I was just wondering if - if I could have your number?” Mickey frowned. Why the fuck would he want his number? It didn’t make any sense.

 

“Why?”

 

“Just fucking give it to him, jackass!” Mickey turned around, staring his sister down until she grinned, getting into the passenger seat of the car to leave Ian and Mickey alone outside of it, her brother turning back to the singer, swallowing down the nervous lump that was still there.

 

“Well, because… I wanted to ask you out sometime” Ian said honestly. “Unless you don’t want to, in which case it’s totally - “ 

  
“No!” Mickey closed his eyes, embarrassed of how quickly the word had escaped his mouth. Ian just chuckled, though. “I mean - sure. Yeah, you can have my number” Slowly but surely, Mickey’s voice was beginning to take a tone that he recognized as his own, but this was still all incredibly weird and surreal. Like, fuck.

 

“Cool” Ian nodded, grinning as he fished his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans, handing it over. Mickey’s fingers shook as he typed his number in, and he mentally cursed himself for being so fucking awkward. As he handed the device back over, he pushed his glasses further up his nose, their eyes connecting again. “Thanks. I’ll call you. Tomorrow?” Mickey nodded, forcing himself to look at the guy as just that - a guy - rather than Ian Gallagher. It was difficult, because the sense of starstruck just wouldn’t take a hike, not to mention that he was realizing that Ian might actually - want to… know him? So it was all weird, but great. Really fucking great.

 

Surreal but nice. Stupid fucking movie quote seeping its way into his mind.

 

“Can I kiss you goodbye?” Ian asked then, and Mickey nodded, unable to answer him verbally.

 

The singer grinned, his long fingers pushing the glasses further up the other man’s nose, both of them letting out sounds somewhere in between sighs and chuckles. Then there it was again - Ian’s lips against Mickey’s. A kiss. A warm, kind, amazing kiss that just felt so fucking right.

 

Ian’s hand against Mickey’s cheek, and Mickey’s hand lightly resting on the side of his waist; fuck. That warmth, the feeling of Ian’s tongue actually sliding inside of his mouth, kissing him for real - making his insides turn in the best possible way. Holy fuck. That felt good.

 

A few more pecks, and they grinned at each other, saying goodbye for that night.

 

But Ian did call Mickey the next night, and they talked for a long time. Then they met up again, and again. And they kissed more and more, got to know each other. And with each and every day that passed, Mickey stopped admiring Ian for the hot body on a poster, and started admiring him just for being him. 

Because he was the best person he knew - because he was the love of his life. And he knew that Ian loved him all the same.


End file.
